El peor día de su vida
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. "—¿Qué te ha pasado, cielo?" — "—Todo, absolutamente todo, Jasper... Sólo espero que el meteorito que ha de caer sobre mi cabeza no tarde." Alice/Jasper.


**Los personajes son de S.M., como seguramente has de saber.**

Este es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió para un cumpleaños, y he aquí que lo he escrito para mi amore _Dessie_, a quien amo con todo mi corazón. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, cielo! Te lo debía, así que aquí está, amore. Espero que no me pegues(¿) sino te gusta xD

* * *

**¿El peor día de su vida?**

**

* * *

**

Para Alice no estaba siendo un buen día. Para comenzar, Jasper —su apuesto y amoroso esposo— había salido de viaje esos días. _¡Justo esos días!_ Pero sabía que era importante para él, un ascenso estaba en juego, así que lo dejó partir fingiendo una sonrisa y guardando las lágrimas para su almohada. Claro que Jasper le hablaba en las mañanas para despertarla con palabras lindas, y le mandaba mensajes de texto a lo largo del día, para luego llamarle en la noche. ¡Cómo adoraba esas llamadas!

Pero su querido Jasper no le llamó esa mañana, y Alice se despertó tarde. _Muy_ tarde. No tuvo tiempo de peinarse bien, no pudo combinar la ropa tan bien cómo hubiera querido, y ni siquiera alcanzó a preparase su _espresso_ antes de salir corriendo a su trabajo, el cual adoraba —era editora en jefe de una de las revistas de moda más importantes de Estados Unidos—. Sin embargo, estaba muy claro, tal vez _demasiado_, que ese no era para nada su día.

Se suponía que ese día tenía que dar el visto bueno al proyecto que una de sus subordinadas, Kate D'Nalie, había preparado acerca de un desfile de modas, pero apenas quince minutos después de que lograra llegar a la oficina la joven le llamó.

—Alice, lo siento, sé que tenía que estar ahí pero es que mi abuelo ha enfermado gravemente y he tenido que irme de improvisto a Alaska —le informó con voz llorosa. Alice sabía que amaba a su abuelo, puesto que él la había criado y más que abuelo, era como su padre, así que no podía reñirle por ello.

—Oh, Kate, querida, no te preocupes —le mintió lo más suavemente que pudo—. Espero que se recupere pronto, y por supuesto, tómate todos los días que necesites para estar con él.

—Gracias, Alice. ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! —sollozo—. ¿Pero qué va a pasar con...?

—Shh, calla. Ya veremos cómo llenamos ese hueco en la revista. Tú concéntrate por allá.

La verdad es que Alice no sabía qué hacer. La revista tenía que mandarse a impresión el día siguiente a primera hora, y tenía que llenar seis páginas de contenido en una de las épocas más flojas del año, hablando del mundo de la moda. Una persona en un cargo similar al suyo estaría al borde del suicidio.

Consultó con sus otras chicas, Bree Tanner y Victoria Jameson, pero ninguna tenía un artículo de tal magnitud listo. Ellas ya habían entregado su proyecto, y comenzaban a preparar el de la siguiente edición. Por su parte, no había nada qué hacer. Así que en su camino de regreso hacia su oficina, las lágrimas de frustración quemaban los ojos de Alice. ¡Estaba desesperada!

Llamó a cuánto reportero recordaba, y consultó incluso a gente de otros departamentos por si alguien tenía algún artículo. Nadie le dio una respuesta favorable. Buscó en sus documentos, algo había de tener en sus archivos que ocupara el espacio vital, pero aunque buscó como desesperada en la computadora, no encontró nada: la mayoría ya había sido publicado o estaba incompleto.

No salió a comer, no tenía tiempo ni ganas, así que su secretaria le llevó un vaso de agua mineral helada con limón y un Subway light. Apenas si los probó.

Poco después recibió otra llamada.

—¿Alice, querida?

—¿Emmett? ¿Eres tú?

—Claro, tontuela, ¿quién más? —se rió—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Completamente desesperada. Por un imprevisto tengo seis hojas en blanco y no encuentro en todo el edificio un sólo artículo para llenar el espacio. Y mañana tiene que mandar a imprimirse —añadió con la voz cortada.

—¡Uy! ¿El sueño de todo editor, eh? —le bromeó.

—Ni que lo digas. Ahora mismo desearía poder desaparecer.

—¿Sabes? Yo también quisiera desaparecer... y jamás volver —comenzó a decir el hombre al teléfono, con tal tono que Alice sabía que había algo más por venir.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmett?

—Alice, perdóname. En serio, sé que querrás colgarme por lo que diré, y más por lo que estás pasando, pero... —se interrumpió.

—Emmett, dime de una vez qué pasa.

—Yo...Quedé con Jessica de mandarle las fotos para su artículo, ya que el correo que le envié no estaba del todo bien...

—¿Y...? —Alice se temía lo peor.

—Es sólo que se lo envié de nuevo, y estaba seguro de que se había enviado correctamente. Pero... no fue así. Me acaba de hablar para decírmelo y yo... no encuentro la memory card donde las tengo —suspiró—. Me temo que estaba en la cámara que perdí la semana pasada en el accidente de Rosalie.

—¡Emmett...! —graznó Alice por el aparato y colgó.

¡Esto no le estaba pasando a ella! No podía ser. En serio, ¿qué había hecho mal para que el karma se ensañara de tal forma con ella? ¿Qué era la cosa tan horrible que había hecho para que tuviera un espacio de seis puñeteras páginas en blanco y se hubiera quedado sin la foto de portada y las del artículo principal?

Soltó las lágrimas que había estado deteniendo, gritó y maldijo en los cuatro idiomas que hablaba, golpeó su escritorio, pateó el sofá, y arrojó todo lo que estaba a su alcance —y no se quebraba—. Lloró de frustración y dolor.

—¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¡La revista va en picada gracias a mí, por mí culpa! ¡Y Jasper ni siquiera me habló hoy! ¡Lo odio! ¡ODIO TODO!

No paró hasta que perdió el equilibrio con uno de sus tacones de doce centímetros, y cayó, lastimándose el tobillo y la muñeca derechos. Y como trató de detenerse en su escritorio, le cayó encima el café que tenía ahí.

Fue entonces que entró su secretaria, y asustada, le llamó a Edward, un amigo de Alice que trabajaba en el departamento legal.

Para cuando Edward llegó a la oficina de su amiga, la encontró llorando a lágrima viva, pero ya sin gritar. Todo ahí era un desastre, y más que nada, ella. Con cuidado la levantó en sus brazos, y la llevó a su auto, para ir al hospital.

—¿Qué pasó, Alice? —le preguntó, y Alice, un poco más calmada le contó todo su horrible día.

—Y lo peor de todo es que Jasper ni siquiera está aquí, ¡y yo lo necesito tanto! Lo necesitaré mañana que me despidan, Edward.

—No te despedirán, pequeña. Yo me encargaré de ello.

Estuvo con ella mientras le pusieron la férula en el tobillo —una de esas negras y pesadas, y aunque no le gustara para nada a Alice, por lo menos podría caminar con ella sin tener que traer muletas— y un discreto vendaje de fibra de vidrio en la muñeca. Y finalmente la llevó a su casa.

—No te preocupes por lo de la revista. Algo hemos de hacer —le dijo al dejarla en la puerta de su casa, y se despidieron.

Alice, secándose las lágrimas al abrir la puerta, fue consciente del olor a quemado en la casa. ¿En la mañana había olvidado apagar la cafetera? Sería el colmo.

Arrojó su bolso y las llaves al sofá e intentó correr hacía la cocina, pero justo en ese instante de la cocina salió un asustado y acalorado Jasper, enharinado completamente, con el cabello rubio hecho un desastre y la camisa Hèrmes azul claro que Alice le había regalado en Navidad, arremangada hasta los codos, completamente arruinada, así como sus pantalones Armani negros.

Todo él era un desastre —un sexy desastre, pensó Alice muy en el fondo de su mente—, quien sonrió al verla, pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su pequeña Alice, su cara se descompuso y corrió hacia ella, para abrazarla y besarla en la frente.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, cielo?

—Todo, absolutamente todo, Jasper —el llanto llegó de nuevo, pero al menos Alice estaba enterrada en el pecho de quien había añorado todo el día—. Mi esposo no me llamó en la mañana, ni en todo el día, como había estado haciendo durante su viaje. Mañana me despedirán porque no logré tener lista la revista para la impresión, puesto que Kate tuvo que irse y no terminó el proyecto, y Emmett no pudo enviarle las fotografías que Jessica necesitaba para el artículo principal y de la portada. Me caí, lastimándome el tobillo y la muñeca, y me tiré encima el café. Llego a mi casa y encuentro a mi esposo hecho un desastre, después de haber arruinado mi cocina. Sólo espero que el meteorito que ha de caer sobre mi cabeza no tarde.

Jasper no supo qué decir. Sabía que no había nada que la animara en ese estado, así que por un momento sólo se dedicó a estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos, y besarle el rostro, esperando que el llanto remitiera. Cuando por fin lo hizo, acercó sus labios al oído de su esposa, y susurró.

—Lo siento, cariño mío. Siento que todo esto te haya pasado hoy. Lamento no haberte hablado hoy en la mañana, lamento todo lo que pasó en la oficina, lamento no haber estado ahí para sostenerte antes de que cayeras, lamento no haber estado ahí para llevarte al hospital, y lamento haber arruinado la estufa. Lamento no haberte podido dar una mejor sorpresa. Pero, aun así, feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

¡Era su cumpleaños! El llanto le ganó de nuevo a Alice. ¡Era su cumpleaños y ni siquiera lo había recordado! ¡Nadie se había acordado, excepto Jasper! Se abrazó más a él, y se besaron. Ese beso ganó intensidad, y de pronto se encontraron en su habitación. La férula y el yeso de Alice, así como la harina y la mezcla de pastel que traía Jasper en el cabello y en el cuerpo, no fueron impedimento alguno para que se amaran durante toda la noche. Alice olvidó los pesares de su día, y se entregó a Jasper completa. Jasper no la defraudó.

En la mañana siguiente no fue la alarma la que despertó a Alice, sino el olor a _hot cakes_ recién hechos y a un exquisito cappuccino, acompañados de fruta, que Jasper le llevó en una bandeja a la cama.

—Buenos días, cielo. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó, antes de besarla delicadamente en los labios y ponerle la bandeja en su regazo.

—Eso creo, cariño. Sin embargo, tengo que ir a trabajar —hizo un puchero.

—Primero lee esto —le extendió un paquete—. Lo encontré en la puerta cuando bajé a prepararte el desayuno.

Alice lo abrió, evidentemente ansiosa, pues el paquete provenía de la oficina. Dentro había un folleto engargolado y un par de hojas dobladas. El folleto resultó ser una copia de la revista, impresa en el edificio. Mostraba el ejemplar tal y como ella la deseaba, con una de las fotos de Emmett en la portada, y ningún espacio en blanco. Ahí estaba el proyecto de Kate. ¿Es que acaso había soñado el desastre de su día anterior? Se miró el vendaje en la mano y supo que no. Todo había sido cierto. Miró con el desconcierto pintado en sus ojos a Jasper, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros y con la barbilla le señaló las hojas dobladas. Alice las tomó y procedió a leerlas.

_Alice,_

_¡Lo sentimos mucho! Sabemos que en estos momentos tal vez quieras ahorcarnos, cortarnos en pedazos y quemar nuestros restos en una hoguera. Pero, antes que nada, no mereces la pena de muerte por causa nuestra, y segundo, ¡fue tan sólo una broma!_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, jefa/amiga/compañera!_

_Sí, fue sólo una jugarreta por tu cumpleaños, ideada para intentar hacerte saber que últimamente has estado muy estresada por el trabajo, y orillarte a querer pedir unas vacaciones. Sin embargo, se salió de control. Sentimos que te hayas lastimado, esa nunca fue nuestra intención, y de hecho planeábamos decirte al final del día que todo había sido una broma. Pero Edward tuvo que llevarte de emergencia al hospital, así que te hemos mandado este paquete._

_La revista ya está imprimiéndose en estos momentos, y en cuanto tengamos los ejemplares podrás ver la sorpresa que hemos incluido. _

_No te preocupes por venir hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado a la oficina. Tienes dos semanas de vacaciones. ¡Aprovéchalas!_

_Que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños, Alice. Todos te queremos y esperamos que te mejores pronto._

_Atentamente,_

_¡Todos!_

—Menudos idiotas —dijo y se soltó riendo histéricamente. Jasper quiso saberlo, pero ella era simplemente incapaz de hablar palabra inteligible en esos momentos, así que leyó la carta y la abrazó.

—Pequeña, hemos de aprovechar estas dos semanas —comentó muy serio, pero sonriendo con la mirada—. ¿Dónde quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños?

—Déjame lo pienso —se secó las lágrimas que las carcajadas le provocaron, y con un ademán le indicó a Jasper que le retirara la bandeja del desayuno—. Pero por mientras, ¿por qué no desconectas el teléfono y pasamos el resto del día aquí? —palmeó el espacio a su lado.

Jasper captó al vuelo el mensaje. Hizo lo que Alice le pidió y se arrojó a la cama. Como la noche pasada, todo comenzó con un beso... y así siguió el resto del día.

* * *

¡Hola! No se olviden de dejar una felicitación para mi amore (L).

Veamos, haré un poco de publicidad. Participé en el concurso "Season Cullen Contest", y ya se ha llegado el momento de elegir ganadores, así que amaría que te pasaras por mi historia "_Beyond the words_" (link en mi perfil), la leyeras, y si crees que vale la pena, entres al perfil del concurso http : /ww w . fanfiction . net/u/2306976/Season_Cullen_Contest para que votes por ella (cuando la votación se abra). ¡Gracias!

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
